A tu derecha
by Luka-sama
Summary: El único anhelo en el alma de Jakob, era estar al lado de Lady Kamui por toda la eternidad.


_Por fin me termine las tres rutas de Fire Emblem Fates (agregando las de hoshido y nohr) y debo admitir que me encantaba emparejas a Kamui con todos xD_

 _Fire emblem No me pertenece._

 **A tu derecha**

Jakob odia parte de sus recuerdos de su infancia, sus padres que nunca lo amaron, cuando lo abandonaron y su entrenamiento como sirviente de la familia real de Nohr. En sus manos y espalda aún posee cicatrices que sufrió debido a sus errores de niño, que cada vez que las ve, le hacen no olvidar nunca de donde vino. Pero a pesar de todo ese odio, hay una pequeña luz en medio de todo eso.

Una niña.

.

Una niña de la realeza.

Pero a pesar de ser una de las princesas de Nohr, no tiene el aire de sus hermanos mayores, en su lugar tiene una sonrisa amable y ojos cálidos que lo miran cuando se ha equivocado frente a ella. Uno de sus instructores está dispuesto a llevarlo algún lugar para castigarlo, pero la niña la detiene con una orden clara.

Su voz es tan autoritaria como amable.

Una extraña combinación.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunta la niña unos años menor, con larga cabellera clara y ojos brillantes.

No quiere responder.

Pero debe obedecer.

Sabe lo que pasara si no obedece.

—J-Jakob—odia su tartamudeo, porque es señal de debilidad.

Cuando él era parte de los aristócratas, le habían enseñado a comportarse y hablar de una manera bastante refinada, donde un tartamudeo era inaceptable. Pero estaba algo temeroso, tenía hambre y le habían amenazado con sacarlo de ese lugar si volvía a equivocarse. Ahora haber cometido tal falta frente a una princesa, sin duda era exilio total, quedaría en las calles y no tendría a donde ir.

Pero antes que sus pensamientos pesimistas siguieran consumándolo, algo extraordinario paso.

La pequeña niña se acercó hasta él y tomo ambas manos entre las suyas, se avergonzó al sentir la piel suave de la niña, mientras las suyas ya estaban algo callosas y con cicatrices.

—Yo soy Kamui—se presentó con una sonrisa enorme, que le hizo pestañear confundido al sentir algo tirar en su interior—espero podamos ser amigos—añadió después mucho más emocionada.

Entonces a pesar que era poco más grande que ella, que siempre había sido privado de amor y que solamente tenía memorias malas, al ver esa sonrisa, Jakob pensó que la vida no era tan mala.

.

Entonces Jakob toma la decisión de ser el mejor mayordomo de todos, ya que de esa forma podría servir a Kamui. Ignora sus modales de cuna, sobre que antes otros le sirvieron o como antes tenía una familia importante, no le interesa. Kamui se transforma rápidamente en todo lo que importa, por su deseo de cariño y amabilidad, que la niña parece derrochar en cada persona que está a su alrededor.

Jakob sabe que no es sano su obsesión, sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero cada que la niña le sonríe por hacer algo bien, no puede evitar pensar en hacer algo mejor con tal de ver nuevamente esa sonrisa.

Entonces mejor, lo hace una y otra vez, hasta que en unos años efectivamente es el mejor mayordomo de la familia de Nohr. Pero en lugar de servirle al rey o a su heredero, nadie se extraña cuando queda al cuidado de Lady Kamui, en medio de la fortaleza para hacer realidad todos sus pedidos.

Kamui nunca lo vio como un sirviente, siempre lo trato como un amigo o un aliado, pero él siempre la trato como su señora.

Incluso cuando la guerra entre Nohr y Hoshido inicio, incluso aun cuando Kamui se negó a elegir un bando, él estuvo con ella en cada momento luchando a su lado.

Entonces.

¿Cómo llego a ese punto?

.

—Siempre eres tan atenta Kamui—habla Silas con una sonrisa de perro faldero.

Su rostro de mayordomo se muestra de manera calmada mientras sirve la tasa de té de su señora, pero por dentro está rodando los ojos y tiene ganas de golpear a Silas con uno de sus cuchillos. Él sabe que con la mayoría de personas, su comportamiento es algo sínico y sarcástico, solamente es leal a Lady Kamui, los demás no deben importarle.

Aunque admite que desde el inicio de la guerra, con todos aquellos que se han unido a la causa gracias al carisma y los ideales de su señora, ha logrado hacer amigos de armas con los que se complementa en el centro de batalla.

Incluso ha peleado al lado de Silas más veces de las que quisiera, ya que al igual que él, Silas también da todo por proteger a Kamui.

No por eso le agrada más.

—No te preocupes Silas, puedes ir—habla su señora con la misma sonrisa calmada de su infancia y sus ojos de igual manera.

El caballero hace un despido a su persona, que responde con una sonrisa falsa que nadie parece notar. El caballero corre apresurado a sus establos, listos para ir en medio de una misión para la ayuda de la guerra, o tal vez solamente para buscar información.

El día anterior habían regresado de una dura expedición, donde más personas se habían añadido a sus filas.

Más personas.

Su ceño se frunció de forma molesta, claro que la idea de más aliados no le molestaba, en medio de una guerra los números podrían ayudar mucho a favor o en contra. Pero cada nuevo miembro parecía tener una fijación por su señora, el chico lobo y el chico zorro, eran dos claras muestras de cómo eran leales a su señora, siempre riendo a su lado o pasando tiempo con ella. Su hermano Takumi había superado su odio inicial, ahora viéndola de reojo cada poco tiempo, Kaze y su hermano también pasaban cuidando de esta…cada hombre estaba siempre viéndola.

Claro que su señora era hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. También estaba en la edad en que las jóvenes se casaban, no importa que estuvieran en medio de una guerra, si ella eligiera a alguien, sin duda era completamente razonable.

Por más que en su interior la idea le desagradaba.

—¿Estas bien Jakob?—pregunto Kamui al verlo fruncir el ceño.

Su error.

Sabe que no le reprenderá, pero aun así odia cometer algún error en presencia de la mujer a quien sirve.

—Por supuesto mi señora—expresa con calma y felicidad.

De que alguien se preocupe por él, pero sobre todo, que sea ella.

Siempre tiene que ver con ella.

Esta lo mira con duda, antes de acabar su té y comenzar los recorridos por la fortaleza. Cualquiera podría hacerlo, pero cuando Kamui está en casa, a ella le gusta hacer rondas por el terreno para asegurar que todo esté bien, antes de irse a participar en una reunión para elegir sus próximas expediciones o luchas.

Ese día sin embargo, su rostro parece meditabundo.

Probablemente pensando en sus dos hermanos, en la decisión de informales a donde irían a continuación y esperando que ellos lleguen.

Que confíen en ella.

—Jakob—le llama deteniéndose en una parte del muro, sin nadie cercano.

Detiene sus pasos, siempre acompañándola, incluso aunque fuera a la muerte.

—Si Lady Kamui—

—¿Crees que ellos vendrán?—murmura viendo a la distancia con dudas.

Él es el único bendecido que puede ver a Kamui en ese estado, vulnerable, nerviosa, temerosa, nadie más de los aliados la han visto así. Lo sabe ya que siempre es su deber estar a su lado, como ella siempre sonríe, se muestra fuerte y lidera a todos como un líder innato. Pero también desde que la guerra empezó, solamente con él va a preguntarle sus dudas, estando a punto de llorar o derrumbarse.

Sonríe de forma cariñosa al verla, esta lo ve de reojo con todas sus dudas en su mente.

—Lo harán—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

Su pregunta es válida, pero ve una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Camina hasta su lado viendo a lo lejos un hermoso bosque, antes de verla de reojo sin perder la sonrisa anterior.

—Porque lo pediste, para ambos príncipes eres importante Kamui, como para todos los guerreros, te seguirán hasta el fin del mundo si lo pides—explica encogiéndose de hombros.

Él lo haría.

Sabe que muchos lo harían.

Puede que no siempre fueran aliados, pero luchar contra la persona que les perdono la vida, quien desea acabar esa guerra, quien mueve montañas con su cálida sonrisa.

Un líder digno de seguir a la muerte.

Kamui le responde con una hermosa e infantil risita.

—Deja de jugar Jakob—dice empujándolo de forma juguetona.

La parte de su brazo que fue tocada por la palma de su mano, tiene cosquillas y sabe porque. Hace mucho comprendió que sus sentimientos por su señora, no eran de servidumbre. No era un idiota, podía saber que estaba enamorado de ella, casi temiendo que fuera desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír hace tantos años atrás.

Donde ahora todo parece un sueño lejano.

Sabe que su deber como mayordomo, es no demostrar tales sentimientos prohibidos.

Aun así su mano se mueve sola cuando pone tras la oreja de la chica, uno de sus mechos, silenciándola de shock al hacerlo. Lo cual le demuestra que no debería hacerlo, pero su mano se detiene unos momentos en la mejilla de esta, con una suave y tímida caricia.

—Yo lo haría—susurra por bajo.

Sintiendo una parte de su interior dividida, por estar haciendo algo que un mayordomo no debe hacer, mientras otra se deleita de ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica. Se aparta rápidamente, como si entrara en razón de lo que estaba pasando, dispuesto a caminar de regreso a la fortaleza para coordinar la cena.

Aunque se detiene de seco, cuando una pequeña mano toma la suya.

Ese día no tiene guantes, así que siente la mano de la joven entre la suya. Ya no es tan suave como cuando era niña, ahora con cayos por su gran entrenamiento con la espada, pero aun así sigue siendo igual de cálida que entonces.

Ve sobre su hombro como Kamui sigue roja, tomándolo con fuerza de la mano algo nerviosa, mientras lo atrae a ella para estar a su lado mientras ven el bosque.

Tiene muchas preguntas en su mente, pero ninguna sale de sus labios.

No sabe qué hacer.

No sabe si debería hacer algo.

Hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que ambos se tomaron de la mano, antes del inicio de la guerra.

Decide no decir nada y disfrutar de ese extraño momento de paz en medio de la guerra, con Kamui sujetando su mano y viendo con una sonrisa a la distancia.

Una mano que no volvió a soltarlo (figurativamente, ya que no podrían estar siempre de la mano), siempre en momentos especiales. Como cuando le declaro su amor, como en el nacimiento de ambos hijos, como al final de la guerra, al igual que cada noche antes de dormir, incluso en la coronación.

Kamui se aseguró de no soltarlo de su lado, pero no importaba si lo soltara, él estaba seguro que no podría alejarse de la mujer que era su mundo.

Siempre estando a su derecha, listo para complacer a su reina.

 **Fin**

 _En el juego no me case con Jacob, pero no porque no quería xD, siempre elegía otro pretendiente y me sentí culpable, así que termine haciéndole un pequeño regalo con este fic._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
